iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge alla me! I used JeffxTrish as my pairing :


This is the iPod shuffle challenge that I've been seeing all over here

**This is the iPod shuffle challenge that I've been seeing all over here...**** Put you iPod or MP3 player or iTunes on shuffle and write 10 one shots for your favorite pairing with the 10 first songs that come up.  
****I read Westfan's and I got tagged : P  
I'm gonna use Jeff/Trish as my pairing : )  
So if you're reading this... consider yourself tagged!**

Let the fun begin...

**Song number 1: "A Moment Like This" – Kelly Clarkson******

She couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. She, Trish Stratus was standing face to face with Jeff Hardy, about to become man and wife in front all their family and friends.

Trish had waited for this moment her entire life. The day when she would marry the man of her dreams, in the dress of her dreams, in front her family and friends.

Trish took a moment to glance at her mother. She looked so proud of her daughter. She looked at her father. His tears where swelling up in his eyes, as he watched his daughter give all of herself to another man.

Trish herself felt tears swelling in her eyes. She had searched for, what felt like a forever, to find that one special kiss. Only to have found it in the man standing right in front her.

Jeff completely swept Trish off her feet the moment she met him. He captivated her with his eyes. The same ones she was looking into at the moment.

Trish felt like she was dreaming, but if she was, she hoped that the dream would last forever...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jeff, you may kiss your bride"

As Jeff and Trish kissed, Trish thought about how she had waited for, what felt like a lifetime, for a moment like this.

**  
****Song number 2: "Time Is Running Out" – Papa Roach**

"Jeff, why won't you just accept that you have a problem?" Trish screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

She had just found out that Jeff had failed his drug test for the second time.

"Because I don't have a problem, Trish! I just took some painkillers!" Jeff screamed at the sobbing blonde.

"Jeff! People that don't have a drug problem do not repeatedly fail drug tests!" Trish continued screaming and sobbing.

"I refuse to surrender" Jeff simply said, walking out of the house he shared with the Canadian woman and slamming the door on the way out.

Jeff needed to take a walk and clear his head. Everyone around had been saying that his time was running out, whatever the hell that meant!

The minute Vince told Jeff that he failed the drug test; Jeff's entire life had been destroyed.

He needed something to fill the void that he felt. That's where the painkillers came into play.

Jeff remembered stumbling into hotel rooms that he shared with Trish, completely messed up on drugs, pills and alcohol. Trish would try to help him and it would always end up in pushing and shoving. Jeff couldn't believe he remembered all of those times.

Jeff turned around and ran back to his and Trish's house.

Once he got there he whipped the door open and walked over to Trish.

"Trish, I need you to catch me when I fall"

**Song number 3: "Say It Right" – Nelly Furtado**

_Jeff this is your ultimatum... Make this work or set me free_

**  
**Jeff had read that line over and over for the past hour. She had given him an ultimatum... fix it or I'm gone.

Every time she and Jeff had tried to make it right, things would go good, but somehow Jeff would always let her down.

_Jeff, I just... I want you to do the right thing... or just let me go, I've been trying so hard to convince myself that you don't mean nothing at all to me. Dammit Jeff... just say it right._

Trish meant every word of the letter she had left for Jeff. Deep down she wanted Jeff to just set her free.

_Only you've got what it takes to set me free... or you could mean everything to me. Jeff, you wanted an ultimatum... well here it is._

Love,  
Trish.

**  
Song number 4: "The Words "Best Friend" Become Redefined"- Chiodos**

Jeff had lost her... really lost her.

There was no more "Trish and Jeff" or "Jeff and Trish" it was over.

Their friendship... everything. Done!

Jeff lay in his bed all day, everyday. He wouldn't speak to anyone, or do anything on his own will power. He was falling apart, and it was beginning to worry Matt to the point where Matt had to force Jeff to eat or even take a shower.**  
**

Little did Jeff know that Trish was feeling the exact same way. She had moved to Atlanta to live with Amy "Lita" Dumas. After the whole fight went down, Trish had nowhere to live and her best female friend took her in. Trish needed a shoulder to cry on and Amy was just that for her.

Both Jeff and Trish isolated themselves from the "outside world" for the fear of getting hurt again. They both just wanted another chance with each other, they'd go back and change what happened between them.

Trish and Amy where watching a movie and eating some ice cream, the best way to mend a broken heart, when Trish's cell phone went off. Without looking at the ID she flipped it open.

"Hello" She said, sadness still lacing her voice.

"If you give me one more chance, I'd turn it all around... I just need your trust" Jeff said on the other line.

**I'll do 5-10 later : )******


End file.
